Harry Potter The Strongest Man in Hogwarts
by Dragonskyt
Summary: A simple One-shot after watching a certain anime. I've decided to place it inside a crossover anyway.


Harry Potter The Strongest Man in Hogwarts

Ron realized from the start that his new friend Harry wasn't like the Prophet exclaimed he was. The boy had a bad temper, a very bad temper.

No…

The words bad temper could not even describe how frightening Harry was whenever someone pushed him in the wrong way.

Suits of armor started flying.

People started flying…

Benches started flying…

In fact, there wasn't much that didn't fly whenever Harry lost it.

That's why Ron didn't act surprised when Harry demolished the girls bathroom.

That's why Hermione was speechless as she looked at Harry in awe and fear at the same time.

That's why Harry was covered in blood… blood of the mountain troll he just squashed against the wall.

And of course the repercussions occurred just as usual…

''Hermione, could you help be carry Harry to the Hospital Wing. It's time for his dose of Skelegrow again.''

=0=0=0=

Damn it…

It's all _His _fault.

He is the one who has caused me all this suffering!

I don't like violence, I am a very peaceful person… but he denies me a calm and stable life! He is the reason for my torment, for my strength and my suffering!

Damn it!

Damn it!

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

I'll kill you!

I'll KILL you!

**I'll KILL you!**

=0=0=0=

Voldemort, or Tom Marvelo Riddle as he was called before taking a pseudonym, was not easy to impress. He has mastered many different kinds of wizardry, he finished school with top grades and had much prestige, but ever since he met that accursed baby, all went downhill.

Of course this Tom didn't know what went wrong, but he was very curious as to how he had been beaten by an infant. This Tom was a Horcrux, a piece of the soul called Voldemort and he had been resting inside a small diary until he was needed.

But then some girl called Ginny started writing and he was delighted to influence her thoughts for his own amusement. Soon, he even possessed her to do things she didn't like and now at present time, he had taken her down the Secret Chamber and he was slowly taking away her life force.

And then…

He appeared.

The boy who had survived the killing curse, the boy who had killed him while he was still in diapers.

And still, Tom was not very impressed.

The boy looked average, though he had quite the muscle underneath those robes. The only thing that was slightly interesting about him was the scar on his forehead and the Killing Curse Green eyes that glared at him with such hatred, that they almost made him believe they could fire off the Killing Curse without a wand.

''Well, if it isn't the Famous Harry Potter…'' Tom started, but quickly stopped talking as he saw the boy in front of him talk in a whisper like voice. Twisting his head a little, he tried to listen in, curious as to what the Hero was going to say.

''…..you…''

?

''…ll…you…''

Eh?

''I'll…ll….you!''

What is he mumbling about?

''I'll kill you!''

Ah, a death threat, how boring.

''**I'll Kill You!''**

Oh, he could feel the killing intend flowing over him right now, very impressive.

''**VOL-DE-MORT!''**

And all went to hell.

=0=0=0=

Cornelius Fudge has seen many weird things in life as Minister of Magic, but this was something he never expected to happen during his reign. It wasn't bad news… but it wasn't normal news either.

For years, Wizards have been studying the magical and mythical creatures called Dementors.

Some say they are Grim Reapers, gathering the souls of those who need to die.

Some say they are Wraiths, spirits with deep grudges.

Some say they are an abomination, created by an evil Necromancer years ago, but relieved from duty when the wizard died.

However, one thing is for sure, they like negative emotions.

In fact, they live on it, they feast on it, they thrive on it.

Yet… now they weren't so sure anymore if they really posed such a threat to the wizarding world. Of course this was something no sane wizard would ever try, but when the Dementors did their inspection of the Hogwarts Express on their route towards Scotland, something so unusual, so unexpected occurred… words couldn't describe his confusion.

According to the reports… a student… a very famous student, a student called Harry Potter _punched_ a Dementor.

The result; the Dementor broke his spine and became invalid.

It was common knowledge that Dementors consisted of nothing but bone, cloth and shadows, but no one had ever thought about getting close enough to see how fragile these creatures really are. Apparently, Harry Potter did and now he effectively incapacitated a creature hey had feared for years.

All in all, it was going to be a bad day for him at the office.

The worst part, the Dementors refused to go near Harry Potter again as, if they had translated it correctly, Harry Potter was so filled with Rage, that it felt like an overdoses of painkillers. A small amount was great for them, but too much was deadly.

No, it looks like he'll have to make overtime tonight.

=0=0=0=

The Dursleys knew about Harry's… ''condition''.

How could they not? They lived with him for the last fourteen years and even if Harry went towards Hogwarts nowadays, they still had him during summer vacation.

For them, it was their worst moment during the year. They feared Harry, they were absolutely frightened of the boy, but not because of his Magic, but because they feared for what they had forced him to do in the past. They knew of his strength, they knew of his rage, yet the boy almost never lashed out towards them. In their eyes, he was a ticking time bomb and as long as he returned to the Privet Drive, there is always a chance of chaos and madness.

For them, it all started when they forced Harry to cook for Dudley on his (Dudley's) eight birthday.

It all happened so fast...

They heard a snap and Petunia looked in confusion at the pieces of a cooking utensil that laid on the ground. Immediately, she made her move to blame Harry for this as it did cost them money, but to her fright, her nephew was currently shaking the refrigerator left and right. She moved forward, but then the impossible happened and the boy lifted it above his head and turned around, one step at the time towards his nephew, who was looking like a pig in front of a wolf.

*Crack*

Never did she ever rejoice the moment of bones and muscle snapping like that moment.

It was then that they learned that Harry was a boy filled with fed up rage… rage and no limiter inside his brain.

The boy healed, the boy healed very fast and they knew what would happen if the boy became angry again.

Ever since they tried to keep him calm, which was easier said than done, but eventually they found a compromise and all went well.

That's why they never reacted harshly to the boy.

That's why they always did their best to not anger the boy.

That's why they didn't even blink when their wall was blown apart.

That's why they send the boy off with his wizarding friends with a smile and a wave.

That's why they had to all the insurance company once again.

=0=0=0=

He had fought a huge fantasy fire breathing dragon…

He had swum through an ice cold lake filled with monsters and mermaids…

He had managed to find his way inside the most annoying maze containing traps, sphinxes and one huge annoying crab creature that farts out fire…

And now…

He was in a graveyard…

Cedric is death…

Wormtail killed him…

Voldemort was in front of him…

He was surrounded with Death Eaters…

Voldemort wanted to duel…

He pulled out his own wand…

Voldemort demanded him to bow…

He looked at his wand…

He saw a flash of red…

Voldemort used magic to make him bow… but it failed.

He saw red again…

''Damn it…. Damn it…'' He murmured

Once again, Voldemort tried to make him bow using magic…

Once again, he failed.

*Snap*

His wand was in two pieces. He squished too hard.

The Death Eaters surrounding him started to laugh at him.

He let the Wand fall on the ground and started to rub his foot on it.

The Death Eaters still laughed, though some stopped and watched in horror as Harry did something blasphemous.

He didn't care.

He saw red.

''Kill Kil KillKill KillKILL**KILLKILLKILLKILL**!''

Rage. He was enraged.

He charged, using impossible speed no human should posses.

They fire their spells at him, he simply dodged and punched.

One Death Eater in the air.

Two Death Eaters in the air.

Three Death Eaters in the air.

More Death Eaters in the air.

Skulls started to crunch. Bones started to snap. Blood flowed into the ground of the battlefield, but none of it was Harry's.

He simply fought, no holding back. He had a whole year of anger to use in this fight and he was going to use every last bit of it.

The air was filled with Death Eaters, some even lost their clothing as a result.

Harry didn't focus, he simply hit and struck anything that came close.

They tried to run away. He lifted a tombstone. He threw the tombstone. They couldn't run anymore.

Madness. Chaos. Disarray. Pandemonium. Turmoil. Discord. Anarchy. Disorder. Entropy.

All these words could describe the current situation.

That night, many bones would break. Gallons of blood have soiled the earth the victims laid on. Death Eaters lost consciousness one by one and Harry could release his pent up anger.

It was a night of screams and pain.

It was the night Cedric died.

It was the night Voldemort escaped with Wormtail.

It was the night the Minister denied to exist.

It was just an average adventure in the life of Harry Potter.

=0=0=0=

Authors Note:

Well as you can see, I've been watching Durarara! lately and I have to say; I regret nothing!

I know some parts are good, some parts are bad and some could use some more work, but I've written this in an hour and it's a simple one-shot, so do whatever you want with it.


End file.
